Gastrointestinal helminthosis is a parasitic condition caused by nematodes of diverse families, such as the Strongylus type family. Parasitosis of this type causes serious gastrointestinal disorders which negatively and constantly affect the production and productivity of equine livestock.
For this reason, effective control of gastrointestinal helminthosis is of great importance and advantageously achievable through the use of suitable antihelmintic agents such as doramectin.
Doramectin (25-cyclohexyl-5-O-dimethyl-25-de(1-methylpropyl)avermectin A1) is a biosynthetic drug derived from the fermentation of avermectin, from fermenting Streptomyces avermitilis, with an effect that is very similar to that of other avermectins in terms of spectrum and pharmacokinetics and absorption.
Doramectin is surprisingly a drug that has never before been used in the dosage form of an oral gel in equine livestock. In contrast, this chemical compound is administered to other species generally by parenteral administration, and infrequently by topical and oral administration due to limitations concerning the concentration of active ingredients together with the organoleptic and physicochemical characteristics of the compositions known up until the present.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,474 describes compositions of oral liquid solutions based on doramectin; however the compositions described by the mentioned patent do not include the dosage form of an oral gel. Additionally, the compositions described in the mentioned patent do not include within their physical characteristics adhesion to the oral cavity as an administration advantage which, in contrast, is considered in the present invention, together with the prolonged action of the drug and the palatability generated by the action of the sweetening agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,987 describes antihelmintic compositions based on the administration of drugs belonging to the avermectin and milbemycin groups, in combination with praziquantel; however the compositions described in the mentioned patent, like U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,474, do not consider the dosage form of a gel by relating only to injectable and oral liquid solutions. Additionally, the compositions described in the mentioned patent do not include within their physical characteristics adhesion to the oral cavity as an administration advantage which, in contrast, is considered in the present invention, together with the prolonged action of the drug and the palatability generated by the action of the sweetening agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,652 describes a combined endoparasiticidal gel composition; however the compositions described by the mentioned patent do not include within their physical characteristics adhesion to the oral cavity as an administration advantage which, in contrast, is considered in the present invention. Additionally, the compositions of the mentioned patent only include the combinations of moxidectin and praziquantel without considering doramectin.